There are many applications today where it is desired to determine the location of a moveable object. For example, there is often a need to locate a moveable person, forklift, pallet or other cargo carrier in a warehouse, storage depot, factory or other area. In the past this has often been accomplished by placing a radio frequency (RF) beacon on the moveable object and then providing multiple infrastructure receivers at known locations in the area that receive signals from the moveable object and through trilateration or other proximity detectors determine the location of the moveable object within the area. While this arrangement works, it suffers from a number of disadvantages well known in the art, as for example, complexity, high installation cost, limited resolution, undesirably high power drain for the mobile beacon transmitter, and so forth. A further difficulty with this approach is that it is often very difficult to retrofit an existing structure or area to reliably use this approach since it is sensitive to multi-path, reflections and other structure dependant signal artifacts.
The positions of the trilateration receivers are known and the location of the moveable object (and its beacon transmitter) is unknown until its signal is read and analyzed by the trilateration receivers. The moveable object itself is ordinarily not self-aware, that is, it does not know its own location unless such information is sent to it from the base station managing the trilateration receivers or provided by some other means. Ordinarily, such a system cannot easily handle multiple moveable objects unless different frequencies and duplicate or multi-frequency trilateration receivers are provided, thereby adding further complexity. The infrastructure cost is significant because of the complexity and interconnection of the fixed trilateration receivers.
In a different application, it is also known to use radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to identify and at least crudely track large numbers of individual moveable items within an area. For example, each pallet or package of goods entering a storage yard, warehouse, factory or other area can be equipped with an RFID tag bearing a unique identifier (unique ID). When interrogated by an RFID tag reader, each tag responds with its unique ID indicating that it is present within signaling range of the reader. Thus, its position is known to be within the signaling range of the RFID tag reader. The RFID tags may be passive, semi-passive or active, depending upon the needs of the user. Such RFID tags are well known and widely available. In the conventional RFID tag installation, the location of the tag reader may or may not be known and the presence and rough location of the RFID tags themselves are unknown until interrogated by the reader. A single tag reader can detect the presence of a large number of tags. The ability of such a system to locate the RFID tags depends upon the proximity of the tag reader and it is ordinarily used to determine whether the tagged objects are present or absent, rather than to determine their exact location.
Thus, a need continues to exist for an improved position locating apparatus and method, especially one that takes advantage of present day RFID tag technology. Further it is desirable that such improved system be easy to retrofit into existing structures and areas. It is further desirable that such a system be able to take advantage of conventional infrastructure that may already exist in the area desired to be equipped with a position locating system and not require significant new infrastructure installation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved position measuring apparatus and method, especially for measuring the position of moveable objects within an area or building. In addition, it is desirable that the sensing apparatus and method be simple, rugged and reliable and not require any substantial modifications to building infrastructure or the installation of significant complex new infrastructure. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.